Not who you knew
by K.l.m00
Summary: Read and find out.rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm new at this writing thing so please be gentle.

CHAPTER: one

my name's Rachel berry. People think I'm the school diva and will do anything to get a solo in glee club. They always bully and slushy me because I talk in paragraphs. Truth is I do it to hide the real me.

This years deferent I'm going to show them the real me and fight back. W.M.H.S your in for a surprise.

my alarm clock blares loudly at 6:30am. I groan and roll out of bed, get dressed in my black skinny jeans,red v-neck shirt and combat boots. I go into my baby girls room and wake her up for pre school.

she just moved in with my dads and me from my grand parents. She had to stay with then till I was 18. I'm so glad to have my baby girl back!

"Arabella honey time to wake up we gotta get you to school" I said.

"but mommy I don't wanna" she cried.

with a sigh I say"baby you have to I'm sorry but mommy needs to go to school"

i pick up my 3-year old daughter and dress her in pink skinny jeans and a white tee shirt with pink converses.

We go down stars and straight to the our way out I holler.

"bye dads" and jump into my austin Martin vanquish I got over the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

Quinn's Pov.

i'm standing in front of my mirror putting my make up on in my cheer outfit. It's my senior year of high school. I can't wait to see what drama it brings. I just hope the little dwarf stay away from my boyfriend Finn this year. Ugh just thinking about her gives me a headache.

once I'm done getting ready I go down stairs to the kitchen and grab a coffee to go. When I get to school the first thing I notice is Santana and Britney.

When I reached them I'm quickly picked up by Britt.

"hi Quinn!" She said.

"Britt can't breath" I manage to get out.

"sorry" she says sheepishly.

"blondie" santana says.

"satan" I greet.

"Wow Q geez what's got your panties in a twist" San asks.

i just glare in response.

suddenly a black vanquish drives by and out steps Rachel berry.

"is that berry?" I ask.

"Dios mio dwarf got hot" San said.

For some reason I felt jealousy bubbling up, but I don't like Rachel. She's just a annoying diva right?

ohh Quinn's feeling jealous. Hope you like this chapter bye.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry for my absence had some family problems but I hope you like this chapter see ya lovelies

X/X/X

chapter:3 R pov:

its later in the day and I'm walking in the room full of glee kids, everyone turns at the sound of the door opening. You can hear a round of gasps as they take ing my attire though if it's cause I ditched the sweaters or me being late I am unsure.

i walk to the very back of the room and take a seat next to Noah.

" Do you think you broke them?" Noah asked.

"I think the real question is do I care?" I say.

After that everyone seems to come to there senses and realize what's happening.

"Well took you guys long enough to come back to the real world." Noah says.

" And what pray tell do you know about the real world Noah?" I ask raising a eyebrow.

" I know that if we were cartoon characters there eyes wouldn't be in there heads." Noah points out grinning.

face-palming I say" Noah I think you've spent to much time with Bella."

" now hold up since when are y'all friends"

"who the heck is Bella "

"why are you dressed different"

what happened to you"

getting tired of the questions I stand up and shout"SHUT YOUR TRAPS" I walk to the front of the room waiting for them to come out of there shock." Now I'm only gonna answer you guys once so pay attention, now to the first question me Noah's been friends since we still dumped our diapers. As for dressing different it's cause I can." I say before I'm interrupted.

"um Rae."

" Yes Noah?" Um that was Carla she's in the office."

"be back in a minute." I say.

when I walk back in with Arabella on my hip I say." Everyone this is Arabella my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Santana asked.

"yes my daughter." I say.

bella starts wiggling so I put her down and she takes of to Noah squealing." Uncle Noah!".

He picked her up saying " hey the pretty girl how was your day?" While tickling her.

"it was good. Uncle Noah stop it. She says giggling.

Everyone sits there amazed at how well Noah is with him. Til Santana shocks everyone by exclaiming.

"SHES GORGEOUS!"

i think it's safe to say everyone's to shocked to do anything but agree.


End file.
